User talk:Raiine
Welcome Hi, welcome to FrontierVille Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Horse page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, -- JoePlay (Talk) 06:18, June 10, 2010 RE Sorry I actually don't. I apologize for not being able to help you. M. H. Avril 06:28, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Comments So you want the Comment featured turned on for the Treasure Isle Wiki? I think I can probably get that arranged for you. - Wagnike2 14:34, June 10, 2010 (UTC) :* Comments should be turned on now on Treasure Isle. - Wagnike2 17:52, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Admin I went ahead and made you the admin on here. Good luck. - Wagnike2 16:25, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Templates? Is there a way to create new templates to incorporate into the various pages. Footer-like templates for crops, trees, animals, buidlings, decorations, energy and each collection category would be nice. I would normally spend some time and create them, however I haven't found a way to develop new templates in the system. Templates? Is there a way to create new templates to incorporate into the various pages. Footer-like templates for crops, trees, animals, buidlings, decorations, energy and each collection category would be nice. I would normally spend some time and create them, however I haven't found a way to develop new templates in the system. Neighbors? Hi, it's mhavril39. I know we've edited together on the FarmVille wiki and here, and I was just wondering if you'd want to be my FrontierVille neighbor? I usually don't friend strangers, but none of my friends play the game. M. H. Avril 22:25, June 12, 2010 (UTC) :) Hi, nice to meet friend from FarmVille Wiki :) Dexter338 20:26, June 13, 2010 (UTC) : Hi. I would like to become an admin of this Wiki. I have some nice edits, and I also edit article on FarmVille Wiki as you know. Dexter338 20:38, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Animals I like your new Animal page. Would you consider re-arranging the Animals in alphabetical order? As the list grows, I think it would be easier to find a particular Animal. Jeaniedave 03:45, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Templates Hey dude, thanks for fixing some of these templates. I'm so lost on templates, so maybe you could make/fix the template for market items, animals, clearing items, varmints, and/or buildings. Since they all have different factors (eg buildings have whacks and varmints have clobbers) and everything's screwed up at the moment. These could really help the wikia become more organized and neat. Meatball1996 04:07, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Ok thank you very much that makes my fresh article producing and article editing much easier on me. :) Meatball1996 04:17, June 14, 2010 (UTC) ---- Hey if you could, could you somehow make it so that if something doesn't have a bonus collection it doesn't say "Bonus Collection" and then nothing below it? Also, for the cabin collection for example, the reward is two clothing and a free rocking chair. Could you make an Items category on the ones with the bonus collections in it too? So for that one for example, I could put in the items category two clothing and a rocking chair. Meatball1996 04:50, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Making an items category for the Bonus Collections would still be nice. Meatball1996 13:27, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Pictures What method/software/procedure do you use to get such nice pictures with the transparent background? I've just been using SnagIt to capture an area on the screen, but I like your pictures better. How do you accomplish it? Jeaniedave 04:26, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Meals table Hey, whenever I try to make a graph in meals having in the first column the name of the food and a picture, second column its energy boost, third market cost, and fourth level needed to gift. For one, the coins and energy templates get a little crazy and screw up so I can't use the icons (that is integrated with the templates). Also, (without the coins and energy templates) when I preview it/submit it, everything goes nuts and cells disappear and go everywhere. Could you try to make it? Thanks and please tell me what else I can do to help the wiki! :) Meatball1996 19:01, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Templates I agree that we need a standard Template for the Goals. Do we have a format yet to use as its Template? Like you said, I've seen a bunch of different formats, and didn't know which to use. Jeaniedave 09:19, June 16, 2010 (UTC) I'm a novice at templates. I don't understand why I'm seeing an empty tnavbar template, as opposed to a filled in table. How do we use this? I like the template with the Barrel in general. For me personaly, the font in the table is a little small. Is that typical for this kind of template? Now that we have some standards, how do we use them? Do I cut and paste, or is there a way to "load" a temple into a page? Also, how do I load the data in the table with the tiny font? If I edit the page, that particular table disappears. Jeaniedave 10:10, June 16, 2010 (UTC) "You"? Just curious, why remove I/You in lieu of "Player"? 2. Also, the game help text references "Pioneer", so why don't we use that instead of "Player"? A lot of the text already refers to Pioneer, Spouse, and Kid as the players. 3. And take a look at the News Feed. There is reference to "Name" there. Should that be updated also? 1. In Pig Farming, "Player" is in italics, do you want to see it that way as a standard? 4. If we do make mass changes to a page like the News Feed, is there a mass find/replace option available? 5. The game help file never uses the word "Goal", but uses "Quest". Should we update this also? Hi there, I am new to the wiki! I would like to ask if you can put that same box template that you have on all the other building pages onto the School House page. Thanks for the help. Guidlines I believe there should be some guidelines set for what we should put on pages that are similar (i.e. all the crops, animals, buildings). For example I noticed on a few of the animal pages there are headlines that say "Production" while before I came across this I was putting it as "Feeding". I think we all need guidelines about this. Thanks :) P.S. Is the "Other Types" headline really necessary on the Grass page? Lol.. -Gornoxx 16:48, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Fixing the Navigation Templates Hey, I was poking around on the FarmVille Wiki and found there templates very organized and orderly. Though, one thing that struck me as very convenient and important to these navigation templates is that in the upper right-hand corner of all the navigational templates was "hide" and when you clicked on it the template minimizes itself. I poked around in it's coding and can't seem to find how to insert this into FrontierVille Wiki's. Maybe you could help us out with that, since you are an admin over there. When we visit some of the pages on this wiki, it seems long and boring with the navigational templates always maximized. - Meatball1996 23:20, June 16, 2010 (UTC)